Quotes from the past
by chocolate-goddess
Summary: As the world championship in Russia grow closer, Kai finds himself making more pieces of his life fit in the puzzle of life.
1. Insomnia

"Nothing bad will happen," the five year-old version of Kai argued.  
"How can you be so sure?" Sidney asked, "I don't think Black Dranzer is safe! You promised me you wouldn't break anymore rules!"  
"I won't!" he exclaimed, "They haven't made any rule against looking at it.they just said it was heavily guarded. And anyways, they won't catch me if you help me!"  
"Fine, but this is the last time.I don't want to be punished anymore just because you do something wrong!"  
"Okay! Come on then we have to get started!" Kai cried excitedly.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Sidney replied.  
  
Later that night~  
  
"Sir the abbey is on fire!"  
"Yes I know you idiot! Quickly get the strong bladers out! The rest can help themselves! Hurry!"  
  
Even later that night in the hospital wing of the abbey~  
  
"He's lost all his memory! You can't send a traumatized child back to the site of their ordeal!" Sidney's mother screamed, "You will have to train him without cutting corners Voltair."  
"You're lucky your work is so important mere Ms. Walther! It's your daughters fault all-of this you know!"  
"You think what you wish Voltair, you know he was the reason Black Dranzer is out of control. Sadly he won't remember any of this.that's what you should be worrying about you know!" Vivian Walther yelled furiously.  
  
Sidney woke up with a start.  
"Whoa.no more memories for this girl thank-you," she said to herself.  
  
She looked over at the clock, 2:15 AM was blaring back at her.  
"God, it's been a while since I've had that dream. Hey! C'mon Legacy, lets go for a walk." She knew it wasn't worth trying to force her lioness bit beast into her blade.it was a hopeless cause. Plus there was no use going back to sleep at this time.four hours of sleep was enough right? Hn, if Kai was here he would be yelling at me to go back asleep.  
'Why are you still thinking about Kai Sidney, you know Voltair would never allow you to be back together again now that Kai had his own gang and everything. Maybe it would be wise to think about seeing another boy.how about Kevin?'  
'No way! I've known Kevin far to long to see him! Plus Kevin and I have an understanding now.He and Kai both know their places when it comes to me don't they?'  
'Yes you are right, but if you are going to moan over Kai I am going to have to pass on the walk.'  
"No I hate walking alone! You know that don't even joke! Ugh you can be so mean sometimes!" Sidney yelled out loud.  
Suddenly Mark ran into the room. He had been living there since her brother had had made Angie pregnant. She didn't mind Mark, of course, he was like another brother. "What's wrong? I heard yelling are you okay? How long have you been awake? You need more sleep!" Mark asked quickly.  
"I just got up, I am going on a walk and I am fine."  
Sidney gave him a quick hug and walked out of the room followed by a complaining Mark. "Look I won't be able to fall back asleep anyways and you shouldn't worry so much.you might start loosing hair!" Sidney replied to his complaining.  
"I am going to tell David you don't sleep anymore! How do you think your brother is going to feel when I tell him how you're reacting to working constantly and Kai leaving?" Mark threatened.  
"Mark, please don't tell David," she pleaded, "He has enough to worry about with a daughter and now with Angie and.please."  
"Alright, but you have to be back in a hour," said Mark.  
"Two hours and I will do dishes," Sidney bargained.  
"Done."  
"Thank-you!"  
Sidney grabbed the apple Mark had just grabbed and ran out the door. 


	2. Awful Memories

Since this is my second chapter of my first ever fan fiction review!  
  
Why do you still consume my thoughts Kai? Why did you choose some lousy gang over me? Why do I care?  
"Ugh! I thought you said you loved me!" Sidney screamed.  
Why can't you be with me?  
  
Flashback~  
  
"Sidney, I need to tell you something," Kai whispered barely audible.  
  
"Hmm," Sidney purred into his shoulder.  
"My grandfather."  
Kai felt Sidney's body suddenly tense up.  
"He wants me to train harder.and he thinks it's best we don't see each other."  
"What you don't believe him, do you?" Sidney demanded pulling away from him arms, "Kai! You aren't going to listen to him are you?"  
"Well it's not like we have known each other for very long and what he's seen of you he doesn't think is good for me."  
Sidney turned away from him fighting the tears that tore at her eyes. She should tell him right now.  
"I love you.I'll still love you.always just like I promised when you were thirteen," Kai answered.  
"Kai you should know something."  
"Hmm.?"  
".I love you too." she stammered.  
"I know, I promise that I will still try to see you as often as possible.you know I don't want to leave you for anything.you're the only one in the world who seems to understand me at all." Kai said slowly, "but I can't deny my grandfather.he's taken care of me and helped me remember things I couldn't."  
"Kai he has not!"  
"Yes he has!" he answered feeling betrayed, "I should leave now!"  
So he left her kneeling in the grass crying.  
  
Present day~  
  
Sidney had been letting her feet guide her wherever they wanted to go, little did she know they had taken her to one of the Hiwatari's mansions.  
"Oh no, Legacy, why am I here," she asked not wanting an answer.  
"Go see him, you know you want to," Legacy said, "If you don't you know you will regret it."  
"Fine I will."  
  
Kai~  
  
Kai woke suddenly in a cold sweat and instinctively reached over to where Sidney would have been. When his hand hit the empty pillow, he felt a rush of guilt and helplessness wash over him.  
Why did he agree with his grandfather? Why had he let her alone like that?  
"Hmm." he sighed getting out of his huge empty bed. He walked over to the window and saw a figure walking. He quickly looked over to his clock to see that it was 3:16. That couldn't be her could it? It was! Why was she up? Why was she here?  
Kai quickly got dressed and rushed out to a window where he had a better view.  
"Why are you here?" he asked himself, "I might just hurt you again.go away."  
"Kai, why is this brat over again?" Voltair asked keeping his cool.  
"Don't call her that!" Kai exploded, "I didn't tell her to come."  
"Don't worry Kai, the guards will take care of her. And without her mother this could be quite exciting for them. Just like when she was thirteen.  
  
Flashback~  
  
Sidney was walking home. "Ugh why haven't they picked me up yet? It's been twenty minutes!"  
As she walked, she noticed a large group of men standing in the alley to her right. They started smiling and looking at her legs showing from underneath her school uniform.  
"Hey young thing, wanna come and play?" one of the men asked.  
The thirteen year-old Sidney looked at the ground and started walking at tremendous pace counting the men in her head. There were fourteen of them and only one of her. She started running but was quickly tripped.  
She made a quick jab at one of their faces; she heard the bones breaking in his nose. She couldn't give up, so she kept fighting. Meanwhile Kai was walking over to Sidney's house he had nothing to do and with Sidney's mom recently dying.Sidney never turned him away. He passed the coffee shop where Sidney's friends often stayed. He heard a scream in the distance then a grunt of a man. For some reason the scream sounded so familiar. He quickened his pace and followed the sounds. It sounded like any normal fight to him so he wasn't in any rush. Sidney~ "Get off me!" she screamed as a man ripped off her undergarments and positioned himself. They were all holding her down and grabbing at her. Her hands had been hand cuffed to a pole at the end of the alley. "Please stop it!" An awful pain went through her lower abdomen. How could this be happening? "No!" she screamed as she tried to free herself yet again. Suddenly lips came down on her mouth. The person was shoving their tongue into her mouth. Then she moved her head to free herself and threw up all over some guy's legs. "Bitch!" he exclaimed punching her in the face. The men started moving toward the other end of the alley and the man on top of her quickly got up and did up his pants. She was so dizzy at this point all she noticed was she was alone and there was a lot of fighting going on at the other end of the alley.  
Strong hands slid a knife into the handcuffs to free her hands. She looked up to see Kai. Kai~ How could this have happened? Why didn't I go faster! Argh this is all my fault! "Sidney it's Kai," he said trying to comfort her. "Kai?" she asked crying. She leaned into his strong shoulders and cried. "I'm so sorry this should never of happened! Your brother should find us soon," he whispered to her. "This isn't your fault Kai. Please don't say that I need you! I love you!" "I love you too.forever I love you! I won't let anyone hurt you! Not ever again!"  
  
Review please! 


	3. Wandering

Chapter 3~  
  
Sidney~  
  
She quickly ripped through the guards by the gate of the Hiwatari mansion.  
  
"No sweat" she said to herself, "Only a billion more." She hopped the towering gate and was greeted by several other guards on her landing. These were just too easy, I trained with them remember Voltaire?  
  
About twenty minutes later she had all the guards on the ground or unconscious in some way. She looked around, panting from the fight she just won. No Kai. He is always up early no doubt he knows I am here by now. Remembering Mark's words she glanced at her watch. 3:37 she read to herself, he'll kill me if I'm not home soon! Ugh I just got here though! Call him and say you are at the Children's Hospital helping sick kids. "Alright, Legacy, this better convince him!" She quickly dialed the numbers to Mark's cell phone through her own. "Hello?" Mark answered drowsily. As she revealed her "story" to Mark she saw a tall figure move in the window. "Alright be back soon though! I don't like being yelled at for not watching you!" "Okay, bye thanks Mark see you later!" She said hurridly watching the shadow walk inside of the house. He sees me Legacy! What do I do now? You idiot girl don't they teach you anything in health classes anymore? Don't say that! Fine act like you always do around him! Legacy said returning to her beyblade irritated by the human's ignorance.  
  
Kai~  
  
What the hell is she doing? She knows she needs more sleep! Ah why do I care! Walk away Kai! Why won't my legs move? He soon found himself walking through the windowed study watching her stare at nothing in particular. She was so beautiful, not phony pretty either. She was gorgeous on her own. His hand opened the door against his will and walked out ignoring his grandfather's yelling.  
  
Super short chapter, I know but I have homework ^_^U. Review please? 


	4. If only

So the story unfolds...yay! Chapter four!  
  
She stood there helplessly as he slowly and calmly approached her. He seemed to be worried about something though. She wondered what it was to herself.  
  
"Why did you come here?" Kai asked.  
  
"'You see things; and you say 'Why?' But I dream things that never were; and I say 'Why not?'" Sidney said trying to sound like her normal self.  
  
"George Bernard Shaw, right?"  
  
"The one and only," she stammered.  
  
Kai~ Why won't she just yell at me? I would feel so much better if she would just blame this on me!  
  
Sidney~ Why is this so awkward? We were best friends for so long, even if he doesn't remember. I don't see why he won't tell me to go away or to come in or something!  
  
Kai~ "My question still stands, why did you come?" Kai asked.  
  
"Legacy told me to, and I was out for a morning walk," she answered carefully avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Do you always listen to your bitbeast?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
Sidney quickly turned away from him embarrassed. He touched her shoulder, "I'm sorry. There's more to it than you think, really I want to be with you right now."  
  
As he said this she slowly turned around, eyes full of tears. "Kai, we're not kids anymore. You are eighteen now! Why do you still listen to him?"  
  
"Sidney, please don't be mad. You can blame this all on me, but we will be together. Just as soon as the gang of blade sharks are strong enough, then we can be together as long as we please.  
  
"No Kai, you're wrong," she said through more tears, "He hates me! He'll never let us be together and you know it!"  
  
Kai wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders. He knew he would be scolded but it felt so right to comfort her. He was the reason she was crying after all.  
  
"You told me you'd never leave me," Sidney whispered into his shoulder.  
  
"I can't, can't you see you have me?"  
  
Voltaire stormed out of the house, obviously upset. "Why are you here? Have you not learned your lesson child? Leave! Stop corrupting his mind with weak emotions!" he yelled.  
  
"This has nothing to do with you grandfather," Kai said coming to Sidney's defense. "She did nothing to you! I'll be inside in a minute!"  
  
"That's where you are wrong Kai, she has done everything to ruin me! Don't you see Kai she only wants to bring me down! By letting her in you are only letting her do this!"  
  
"LEAVE US ALONE!" Kai screamed.  
  
"You will regret speaking to me like that! I will teach you manners!" Voltaire roared as he stormed back into the house.  
  
"I'm sorry about him, I won't let him come between us I promise," he said holding her tightly.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled. "You better keep your word," she said mocking him.  
  
"Alright but then you have to practice with me sometimes too."  
  
"You keep trying," she said laughing. She brake away from him and was immediately struck by the cold wind. "I should go."  
  
"Hmm, but come back sometime okay?" he asked trying to keep the desperation away from his voice. He watched her lips move towards him, giving him a light peck. He quickly held her to him, holding her the way he used to, when they could be together. He bent his head and gently squeezed her hand as he began kissing her.  
  
The two teenagers were lost in their own fantasy, both wishing that they could be in a different situation where they could stay like this forever.  
  
Anyways that's chapter four! Review people! 


	5. A morning memory

Okay I haven't gotten many reviews, so if anyone reads this, please review!  
  
He stood and watched as her figure slowly melted into the fog that had formed. He was swept with guilt as he remembered all the stupid things he had said to her recently.  
  
'And yet, she still puts up with me! I just don't get how she can be so forgiving.'  
  
She wandered through the streets back to her house daydreaming the whole way about the sun on her face. A light breeze brought her back to reality as she neared her house.  
  
"Where have you been?!" screamed a worried Mark.  
  
"I told you I was going on a walk did I not?" she replied praying he would not see through her lie.  
  
"Yeah, but you have been gone forever! Really it's already four thirty!"  
  
"I'm sorry, it took me a while to get back."  
  
"Fine just get in before anyone wakes up."  
  
"Alright, alright," she replied giving him a quick hug.  
  
"Is Brandon up yet? I want him to make me breakfast!" Sidney said plopping herself down on the couch.  
  
"Brandon up at four! Yeah right," Mark said sitting on a nearby chair.  
  
He turned on the television and flipped through the channels, already knowing there was nothing good on. Sidney spread out on the couch and let out a long sigh.  
  
"Maybe more sleep is a good thing," Sidney yawned.  
  
"Yeah no kidding," Mark answered her stretching his tired legs.  
  
"Maybe a bath will help," she said getting up and walking towards the laundry room.  
  
The laundry room was where the bathtub was kept because laundry calmed her mother so much, that when she designed the house she put the tub in with it. She turned on the water and went to the bathroom to get some towels. Back in the laundry room, she heard her younger brother, Brandon, snoring in the next room.  
  
She slowly sank into the hot water, releasing a loud sigh. Her skin tingled from the heat of the water. She reached her arm out of the water to turn on the small CD player. The room quickly filled with the softness of Albinoni's Adagio.  
  
'Well Sidney it seemed that your meeting with Kai went well.'  
  
'Sure, if you like being confused,' she said with some hesitation, 'I don't understand how he trusts that old bastard! He doesn't remember anything of his past, I know. But shouldn't he know that stealing is wrong and that he hurts everyone around him by doing so? I just don't know.'  
  
'Do not worry, all is well that ends well,' Legacy said trying to cheer Sidney up.  
  
A slight smile crept to Sidney's mouth, not quite reaching her eyes. She brought her knees up to her bare chest and rested her head on them. 'I wish I could tell him, Legacy, I really do. I can't break his spirits now though.'  
  
'I know, I know. Don't worry time will take care of everything.'  
  
'No! You are wrong! I can't stand thinking that everyday I lie to him! Everyday I keep the one thing he wants most just out of his reach. But, I just can't tell him; he doesn't understand how painful it is. Remembering Russia, the abbey and all those people we left behind.'  
  
'I wish I could help you Sidney, is there anything I can do?'  
  
'Just leave me alone!'  
  
As her bit-beast vanished back into her jeans pocket she sank back down in the bath. The song had ended and now the haunting melody of "Greensleeves" rang out from the small speakers. She let a tear run down her cheek, remembering her walk. As she slowly surrendered to the memories flushing into her head, more tears ran unchecked down her face.  
  
Memory~ "MOM NO!!! You can't leave me here! You can't!"  
  
Sidney (twelve years old) put her head down on the mothers hand, sobbing. Her crying was being interrupted with hiccoughs and coughs. "You promised you'd stay with me! Right here forever!" She ran out of the room past a sitting figure she knew was Kai.  
  
Bursting into the empty janitors closet, she let herself cry into her hands. After a while, the door opened.  
  
"Are you alright Sidney?" the young Kai asked, worry filling his voice.  
  
"No! You will never understand! Leave me alone!" She screamed facing the opposite direction. If she looked into his eyes she knew this would all be harder.  
  
"Alright, if you insist, but your brothers are looking for you." He said walking out.  
  
The picture of her mothers thin, withdrawn face made even more tears force themselves out. "This isn't happening! This isn't happening!" She kept screaming. She rest hr head on her knees and let herself get lost in her misery until she felt her older brother, David, encircle her with his arms and carry her off to the car to bring her home.  
  
Present~ She slowly stood up from the bath and wrapped the soft, fluffy towel around her dripping body. She quickly wiped any evidence of her sadness away as she pulled a clean pair of pant up to her waist.  
  
When she was out of the bathroom it was six and Mark was asleep on the couch. She smiled to herself as she grabbed a sweatshirt and walked into the back yard. She walked into a thick "forest" of bamboo and trees that separated her and Tyson's house. When she came to the small pond, she sat down on a rock and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. As she scrawled the poetry on her paper, she listened to the wind rustle the trees around her.  
  
"Perfect day to write," she sighed as she lay back on the flat rock. She lay there sprawled, until she felt sleep slowly creep upon her. 


	6. Back to reality

Hiya! Okay this is now the sixth chapter and I must say I am deeply disappointed in people's reviewing skills! Now is it really that hard to press a little button and say if you like the story or not? Alrighty here it is the sixth chapter.  
  
Sidney~ She woke with stiffness in her back and the blinding sun in her face. She groaned as she let her eyes adjust to the light. She heard noise in the background, which she recognized as her little brother's band. Jonas, Chris, Tama and Brandon would all be eating lunch then. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was nearly eleven.  
  
"Alrighty Sidney get your lazy ass up and go eat something!"  
  
'Mmm yes that should help the enormous size of your rear to shrink,' Legacy teased.  
  
'Oh yes just when I get used to you being nice to me you go and get all nasty. And anyways I am in shape, round is a shape.'  
  
'Not a very flattering one I might add.'  
  
'Oh you little! I am going to hurt you!' Sidney yelled mentally at the lion smirking at her.  
  
"SIDNEY! SIDNEY! WHERE ARE YOU? COME OUT DAVID'S GONNA BE HERE SOON!" Mark yelled starting out the front door.  
  
"I'm coming!" she yelled in reply. She didn't want him to know that she has fallen asleep because that would only show him that he was right, and that was not something she was ready to do.  
  
Walking out of the woods into the backyard she saw Mark looking around with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Ugh don't do that you can't just disappear like that! Your brother is coming over with Hannah soon so go eat something and uh yeah," he said calming down a bit. Then, looking at her, he added, "You fell asleep didn't you! I told you that you needed more sleep! This all started when that idiot left you! I am going to kill him!" Mark yelled starting to get worked up again.  
  
"It has nothing to do with him! I just sleep better during the day, and don't you dare tell David!" she warned.  
  
"Fine, get ready they should be over in an hour."  
  
She walked into the kitchen to find a gourmet breakfast wrapped neatly in saran wrap.  
  
'Thank-you my chef of a brother, Brandon.'  
  
She put the meal in the microwave and listened to the music swelling from the basement. They were young, only fifteen, but they were a good band.  
  
The music stopped and Jonas walked up the stairs. When he saw Sidney he ran over to where she stood.  
  
"Hey where ya been? You missed Yu Yu Hakusho! I can't believe it!" he started excitedly.  
  
"Yeah I know... sorry I would have loved to see Kurama kick some butt with you but I was writing, and I lost track of time," she said eating the dish recently cooked.  
  
"It's alright, you are forgiven. I understand completely... Hey! Do you want to hear out new song?"  
  
"Yeah sure, I'd love to."  
  
He grabbed her hand and ran back down into the basement.  
  
Sorry for the shortness... serves y'all right for not reviewing! ^_^ 


	7. Reflecting

THE SEVENTH CHAPTER

The music stopped suddenly, forcing Sidney to return to the real world. She had been daydreaming about Kurama again. The band's new song was surprisingly rebellious and loud. Her younger brother, Brandon, was happily rounding his friends up to eat lunch before David, their older brother, arrived. He was bringing over Hannah, his daughter, for her to watch while he worked. Hannah had been born shortly after those men had attacked her.

"You coming Sid?" Brandon called over his shoulder.

"Mhm, I'll be up in a minute or two," she responded absently.

Her eyes followed the trail of dirty socks and random articles of what she guessed was clothing to a loft built into the ceiling where Mark slept. He had crawled back into it recently to get a clean shirt but must have fallen asleep again. Mark, David's best friend moved in about five years ago after deciding his "living conditions" were not satisfactory.

'You are being pathetic,' growled Legacy.

'How an _I_ being pathetic?'

'Daydreaming about petty things and letting a mere boy get you distracted,'

'Just because I spaced off! This has nothing to do with him,' she snapped knowing she was most likely lying to herself.

'Fine deny it all you wish, just be more aware of your pitiful actions,'

Before Sidney could belt back an answer Legacy broke the connection.

"Fine!" She called into the room. Getting up to leave, she heard Legacy let out a menacing growl.

Kai

His thoughts of Sydney were interrupted by his grandfather's footsteps followed by someone knocking on his bedroom door. The sound was so sharp and obnoxious he decided to ignore it in hopes of them going away. He was sprawled on his back carefully covering less than half of the huge bed. He could see her hair, his fingers gently running through it as she read. His foot moved to the other side of the bed, as if to nudge hers. He quickly realized what he was doing and flung himself off the bed with alarm.

She's wrong! He started thinking to himself. It's up to me to fix what is left of my mangled family! If I don't stay with my grandfather then I am left with nothing.

'You would have her...' Dranzer interrupted

'No I wouldn't! It's not the same!'

'Don't let your anger blind you master.'

'Fine!' Kai retorted breaking the connection.

"My anger isn't blinding me," he mumbled out loud.

"You are very right Kai," Voltaire spoke, "She is blinding you. Love and friendship are only crutches for the weak. Are you weak?"

"No," he stated simply walking out of his room. He wandered mindlessly away from the mansion into the city. Suddenly realizing he didn't know where he was going he looked around. He was in front of one of Sidney's favorite book stores.

"Might as well go in," he thought, "Nothing better to do."


End file.
